


back there

by anattemptatwordbending



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (will use all pronouns when she shows up in future fics), Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Dadza, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Wilbur Soot, angsty techno :(, basically just working on techno's backstory for this au, i meant to make eret a bigger character in this but then i accidentally didnt, irl fic but its still the characters not the people, sbi, they/them eret but only cuz techno doesnt know his pronouns, wilbur is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anattemptatwordbending/pseuds/anattemptatwordbending
Summary: A slap across the face. Techno closed his eyes. He was back, he was back in alleys all alone clutching the twenty dollars that was his only hope of eating, he was back pinned against the wall with a blade digging into his skin. He was back, young and scared and hungry and alone.Knives are not Techno's thing. Especially when pointed at him.
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 349





	back there

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a mess sdfjsdkfgdskg;h listen it's WORLDBUILDING let me LIVE

He probably could’ve taken them. Three against one, but he knew how to twist his arms to get out, how to kick well enough and when to run. 

But they had a knife.

As soon as the main guy pulled it out, Techno went slack, and he was pushed against the wall. The scar that ran across his cheek burned.

“We think you’re a little bit annoying, always strutting around like you’re better than us.” Techno could barely hear what the kid said, focused only on the knife held near his chin. He dug his fingernails into his palm. He wouldn’t let them see him shake.

The knife was too close. He couldn’t breathe. Too close.

He wondered how long he could hold his breath for. Everything was blurry. The guys were laughing. Techno’s eyes stung.

A slap across the face. Techno closed his eyes. He was back, he was back in alleys all alone clutching the twenty dollars that was his only hope of eating, he was back pinned against the wall with a blade digging into his skin. He was back, young and scared and hungry and alone.

“Get away from him,” he heard, like it was through water, and he knew his pathetic brain was trying to give him hope.

The knife shifted. Techno’s heart raced.

He could only make out pieces of the sentences. “...scared of you?...boy in a skirt… ha...” 

And then a big, resounding _crack._ And the knife was gone.

Techno didn’t have time to register what just happened. He twisted his arms away from the other two boys and punched one in the stomach. Whoever had saved him was taking care of the other. The third, the one with the knife, was passed out on the pavement. His face was bleeding.

Techno reached down and took the knife, his breath hitching. He tucked it in his bag.

As soon as it was out of sight, Techno broke. He wanted to get away from the alley, from the guy who had held the knife, but he couldn’t move. He just sunk down to the floor, grasping at his hair. His entire chest heaved, like he was looking for something to fill it. Right, breathing was a thing.

He was supposed to be safe now. Everything was supposed to be safe. _Why wasn’t he safe?_

“Hey.” Soft voice through the water. Something, you’re okay, something, breathe.

Techno tried to focus on the last part. Breathe. That seemed like a first step.

He tried to copy the breaths of the person beside him. They must have realized after a moment, because they stopped talking and started breathing deeply. Techno latched onto the pattern as best he could.

The water started to recede, leaving just a shaking, scared kid on the pavement. 

“Thank you,” Techno whispered.

“No problem,” the kid responded, voice still soft. “I’m Eret.”

“I’m Techno.” He managed. He could hear how weak he sounded. How small.

“Is there anyone I can get for you, Techno?”

Techno nodded, shakily taking his phone from his back pocket and unlocking it. He pointed to Wilbur’s contact. He needed his brother. 

Eret carefully took his phone, clicking call. They put it on speaker so Techno could hear.

“Hey, uh, you know Techno, right?” Eret said.

There was a pause, and then a dangerous growl. _“Where is my brother?”_

“He’s okay!” Eret said quickly. “He’s-- we’re in the alley by the swimming area. He uh-- He’s pretty shaken up.” Eret looked to Techno. “He wants you.”

Shuffling and then thumping footsteps from the call. “What happened?” Voice still dangerous. Techno wished he could talk, wished he could tell Wilbur that Eret saved him, that there was a knife, that he was so scared.

“He was being threatened…” Eret started, “With a knife. And they had him pinned down... it wasn’t good.” There was a sharp inhale from the other end. 

“A knife? Fuck,” Wilbur muttered, and Techno cringed at how scared he sounded. I’m okay, he wanted to say, even though he was shaking pathetically and his heart still hadn’t calmed down.

Wilbur was there in less than a minute. His face broke with relief as soon as he saw Techno. He sat on the cement next to them, and Techno immediately leaned into him, shaking against his chest, unable to muster the strength to care that Eret was seeing him like this. Wilbur pulled his fingers through his hair.

He eyed Eret distrustingly. “Did they hurt you?” he asked Techno softly. Techno shook his head quickly.

“Saved me.”

“Well in that case, I owe you,” Wilbur said to Eret, face softening. “Thank you-- so, so much.”

“I’m glad I was there,” Eret said quietly. “Techno, I’m sorry-- I’m sorry that you have to deal with that.” Techno knew he wasn’t just talking about almost being beat up.

Wilbur cocked his head at Eret. “I kinda like you. You should come over for dinner sometime. Dad makes the best spaghetti sauce.” Eret grinned.

“Okay, I gotta get going. You guys gonna be good?”

Techno nodded thankfully. Eret paused for a second before scribbling something on a piece of paper and handing it to Techno. “Here’s my number,” they said. “Just.. let me know if they’re bothering you. Or if you need anything.” With that, they half-ran out of the alley.

Techno closed his eyes in Wilbur’s lap, and Wilbur patted him softly. “I’ll call dad,” he murmured.

Techno hummed in agreement, listening to Wilbur dial his phone.

“Dad, Techno, he uh--” Wilbur wrapped his arms around him protectively. “He’s pretty shaken up. Could you pick us up?”

A pause, Phil must be talking.

“He--,” Wilbur’s voice faltered. “He was threatened with a knife.”

Another pause.

“Okay. Thank you.”

“What’d he say?” Techno asked weakly.

“He’s coming,” Wilbur said. “Can you walk? We should go wait in the parking lot. If you can.”

Techno nodded, leaning against Wilbur to struggle to his feet. His eyes landed on the boy passed out on the ground, and he felt a burst of nausea. Wilbur caught his shoulders. “I’ve got you.” He could see his brother glance at the kid with sharp anger.

“I felt like I was back there,” Techno said quietly.

Wilbur’s hand tightened on his shoulder.

It only took a few minutes for Phil to show up, Tommy bouncing nervously in the back. Techno crawled next to him, and Wilbur followed. Phil was turned around in his seat, brow creased.

“Are you alright, Techno?” he asked quietly.

Techno fidgeted with his hand. “I think so. I’m still-- I’m still a little scared,” his voice dropped at the last bit, looking down. 

Tommy made a soft, hurt noise, and Techno looked up at him. His little brother was crying. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Techno said. “It’s okay, Tommy, I’m okay.” Tommy shook his head, burying his face in his hands. Techno could hear a muttered _I’m sorry._

“Hey,” Techno whispered, putting his arms safely around Tommy. “What’s wrong?”

He could make out a strangled, “...don’t want you to be scared.” 

His heart felt warm despite everything. He squeezed Tommy softly. “I know I’m safe, you guys will protect me,” he said quietly. Tommy wiped his eyes and nodded determinedly.

“Step one, order pizza,” Phil said from the front, concealing whatever worries he had. Techno glanced at him gratefully.

He let his worry slip away over the night, eating pizza with his family and watching a war documentary Phil had bought for him. And if that night, Tommy crawled quietly into his bed (just to keep him safe), that was no one’s problem.

**Author's Note:**

> if u like leave a commente? plez? perhaps?
> 
> also feel free to leave a suggestion for this au so i can completely mess it up sdjfskfjgsdfg


End file.
